Devil Worship
by KeyoshaUchiha
Summary: She was mentally unstable, as most of her caliber were. But where those like her found joy in slaughter, only he could put out the flames that drove her to madness. And so she clung tight to a greater evil than herself, her body an offering to the devil himself. Dark themes, lime/lemon smut, PLEASE DON'T READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE
1. Chapter 1

The young girl carried on through the village, uncaring of the strange looks she was receiving from the citizens. She carried on with no particular destination in mind, just the thought that she needed to get help, and fast, if any would be kind enough to treat her. Her hair and clothing clung to her, becoming stiff with the layers of dried blood caked on her. It was everywhere, and even breathing became difficult as she felt the substance clogging her throat. She was dying, with no aid from anyone in a city buzzing with life. No one would approach the girl matted with blood, carrying a lethal amount of weapons on her body as she struggled to stand upright . She would die the same way she was born, alone and uncared for.

'The very least, let a semblance of my pride remain.'

She trudged into an alleyway, hoping to make the journey into the afterlife quickly and painlessly, though she doubted the pain could possibly worsen. Her eyelids felt heavy, whether it be from the dried blood on them or from the blood that continued to ooze from her hip, she couldn't tell.

Kagome wondered how long it would take her body to decay and how long before someone would steal her weapons. The latter was probably the most upsetting thought of the day.

If there was one thing Itachi was good at, and trust me there were a lot, it was tuning people out.

He had grown up the center of everyone's attention, his name on the tip of everyone's tongue, and as such, by a very young age, had learned to disregard everyone but his baby brother shamelessly developing a narcissistic attitude he had no inclination to change.

Even know, with a straw hat on his head and his Akatsuki robe on, he still managed to garner the unwanted attention of every damn civilian in the area. But he was able to ignore them easily enough. He was also able to ignore the constant conversations his teammate tried to start with him.

He was also able to ignore the disgusting smell of poverty and death that filled the poor village and lingered everywhere he went.

And it came at no trouble to ignore the countless beggars who approached him in hopes he'd spare them some change.

Was this another skill he was born with, or was it something he picked up. Cause he was just too goddamn good at it.

He made it halfway past a half dead little girl before stopping in his tracks. She wasn't the first girl he saw on the verge of death, but something was very different about this one.

It might be that she was covered from head to toe in blood. Or that she looked much younger than the others he had seen.

Strange.

"Damn, someone really fucked her up eh Itachi? I almost feel bad, she's just a little kid."

He chose to ignore his partner, opting to stare at the girl a while longer. She sat lifeless, and the few spots not covered in blood were caked with filth and mud. He could barely pick out the color of her hair through everything but he would guess it was black. She looked starved and reeked of long days in the streets, and her kimono was tattered and torn, leaving her with little to cover up.

Even in such a state, there was still something prideful about her, as though even dying she refused to appear meek. Why? He wasn't sure.

Giving her a last one over, he turned to leave, having already dismissed the sad excuse of a girl that lay dead on the floor beneath him. He did a short prayer for her traveling soul and already pushed the girl from his mind.

One could only hold his attention for so long.

He had already taken a step, when something told him to glance one last time. He was becoming annoyed at himself for the small infatuation he seemed to be developing for the girl, and glanced once more if not to rid himself of this disgusting desire. He was internally surprised to see her eyelashes flutter ever so lightly, and she looked up at him slowly, almost as if the action alone killed her.

Blue eyes...

She had blue eyes...

Eyes that should have seemed dead with the state of her person, but instead burned with a flame that appeared could never be extinguished.

"Kiasme, pick her up"

Itachi refused to think of what he was doing, refused to acknowledge that he was actually about to help some pathetic little girl just because of her eye color.

He couldn't find a correlation between the color of the girls' eye and his desire to help her.

'The jinchuriki has blue eyes'

He was referring to the strange blonde his little brother was always around, but then again that had nothing to do with this.

Kiasme looked at him questionable, but didn't dare to speak out in protest. Instead he bent down, and not so gently plucked the wretched girl from the floor. why did he have to be the one to hold her?

Itachi decided he would not dwell on his choices, considering he didn't even know what he planned on doing with her.

When Kagome came to, she realized two things.

Hell wasn't as hot as she thought it to be.

And the sexy man sitting across the room from her was hotter than she thought Satan was supposed to be.

The man spared her a quick glance before going back to his work, a few scrolls scattered precariously around him.

The room was cozy, warm and felt, like how a home would feel if she had a family.

She felt out of place.

She noticed a bowl of soup and some bread by her futon, and before courtesy could kick in, she devoured it, uncaring if it was for her or not.

"Um, thank you?"

She had never before been the recipient of a good deed, and was unsure how to go about expressing her gratitude.

The man continued to ignore her and for a few moments they sat in nothing but quiet.

"You had some really awful wounds."

His voice was deep, and slow, and made a shiver run down her spine. He never once spared her a second look and she wondered what he was doing that he couldn't even spare her a glance.

"Thank you for helping me, I thought I was going to die."

The man finally placed the scrolls down, turning his attention on her.

She hated to be those type of girls, but Kagome's heart began to race at having his full gaze on her. His dark eyes were calculating and she wondered how one could appear so shielded.

"Those weapons you carried, how did they come to fall into your possession."

Itachi was very surprised to find the small girl had strategically hidden weapons all over her body. But what had intrigued him the most were the symbols he had found engraved into each one.

The girl never broke eye contact with him, and he wondered how someone so young could have the courage to do what no grown man ever could.

She could barely be more than 14

She didn't answer, and he took the time to give her a final one over.

She was clean, thanks to his partner, as he had refused to touch the girl in the state she had been in. His earlier assumption was correct, her hair was dark and fell in waves down her back. Along with bright blue eyes and a petite structure she resembled a doll.

She was cute.

Sasuke would have liked her

"I had found them somewhere, so I just took them."

Her lie slipped from her mouth effortlessly, without so much as a second thought from the small girl. Itachi didn't bother responding and turned back to his work at hand not bothering to reply.

He didn't have time for liars.

"Hn"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Come now Kagome-chan, it is time for morning prayers."_

 _The 5 year old could barely contain her annoyance at having to stop her game. Her grandmother always made her pray at least four times a day, for reasons she didn't know._

 _Placing her knees on the soft pillow and clutching the prayer beads, she closed her eyes and thought of what to pray for._

 _It's not as though she ever got anything when she asked for it, but you never know._

 _Her grandmother began chanting, her old and frail hands trembling as she sped up in her incantation._

 _She loved her grandmother, but she was so old fashioned. As far as she knew, Kagome was the only 10 year old who wore traditional miko clothing._

 _"Grandmother, I'm done praying, can I go back outside now?"_

 _Her grandmother glanced at her, obviously seeing through the lie, her granddaughter had the tendency to lie a lot._

 _"Kagome, ye understand the importance of these prayers do ye not? We must keep the sin inside of you chained down, or it shall consume ye in its disgusting perversion and lust. Child I beg of ye, pray."_

 _Kagome nodded only understanding half the stuff her Grandmother was spewing._

 _"Ye must seek out God child, only he can give you happiness and bliss from all that will pain you. Only he can silence the voice of evil that shall resonate in your head. Pray and ye shall find him dear. And when ye do, cling to him tightly so that you may never lose him, and follow him until you die. Do ye understand Kagome?"_

 _Kagome nodded, still not understanding why her grandmother even spoke old fashioned._

 _It would be two year later Kagome would understand. She was a freak, a disgusting abomination that should have never existed._

 _All it took for her to find out, was the dead body of her grandmother, lying cold in her arms. She had no right to sob, she had taken the women's life with her two hands. Had stabbed her repeatedly as the older women stared at her with sadness. There was no anger in her grandma Kaede's soft eyes, only tear as her granddaughter continued her onslaught. As she felt herself dying, she tried to grasp the childs hand one last time, to reassure her it would all be fine, but could barely raise the arm that was almost entirely severed._

 _As her grandmother's eyes closed, an awful sob racked Kagome's chest._

 _Why she felt it necessary to kill her? She couldn't remember._

 _Whatever the reason was didn't matter, she wasn't normal, and never could be. She was a monster who killed the only person who had ever loved her._

END OF DREAM

Kagome woke with a fright, an awful feeling coiling tightly in her chest. She was quick to recognize the familiar emotions that always seemed to appear when she had a dream like that

Self loathing,anger, denial depression...

The list went on and on.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but quietly got up and wrapped the blanket around her small frame.

Tip toeing down the hall, easily finding her way in the dark as she arrived at her destination.

She stepped in, already mesmerized by the man whose presence seemed to fill the room.

There were so many things wrong with the little girl mentally. Outwardly she appeared fine, cute and petite she almost resembled a doll. Internally she had already self diagnosed herself with multiple issues she had read about, yet without any real help, had no way of treating them.

Reactive attachment disorder, personality disorder and conduct disorder.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this, and wanted to break down every time she found herself obeying the voice in her head.

The voice was the only constant in Kagome's life, someone who had never left. She was afraid if she didn't listen, she would lose her too. And nothing in the world was worse than being alone, abandoned, and uncared for.

She sat down near the sleeping man and just stared. What she was looking for she didn't know, but the voice in her head purred in satisfaction, whispering phrases that had the young girl blushing.

 _'Take him little one, you may be young but I guarantee you will please. Take him and the flames will pass.'_

Itachi made sure to keep his breathing, as to not alert the girl he had sensed her entering, his hand already positioned to strike , yet he waited for her move.

The voice began scratching its claws in her head, and she wanted to cry out.

She would do anything to make it stop, to end it all, to stop the awful pain in her stomach and her head.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He had gotten impatient with her lack of action, and chose to speak up instead. He wasn't expecting the kid to be near tears, clutching her head silently pleading with an unknown entity to stop.

He wasn't surprised she was crazy, he saw it coming.

"I'll do anything, please, please it hurts so much..."

She continued on with her rambling, still clutching her head tightly, her nails penetrating the skin as small droplets of blood rolled down her arm.

"Where did you get those weapons from?"

He repeated his question from earlier, uncaring the girl looked once more near death. If she was going to die, the least she could do was put his curiosity to rest.

He was taken aback by his clever use of that pun. He'd have to remember that one, it was pretty good.

She considered lying but then decided against it. What was the point anymore?

"They were from my clan, the Higurashi clan."

Itachi tried not to let his reaction show, but inwardly he was beyond shocked.

He couldn't believe this mentally deranged little girl hailed from such a prominent clan, one that had at one point been just as esteemed and worshipped as the Uchiha clan.

How was she still alive? His clan had joined along with many others, to wipe off the clan that they all feared was becoming too powerful. Along with the alarmingly fast rate in which they had continued to excel, was the discovery they had begun experiments on children of their clan in an attempt to genetically modify them into super ninjas with aid from the infamous Orochimaru .

If she truly was from that clan how had she managed….

So deep was he in though, that he barely registered when the small girl threw herself at him, knocking him on his back. She expertly straddled the much older man, her lips on his in a frenzied sloppy kiss. Her hands were woven tightly in his long hair, her crotch grinding unto his.

The voice was right, this felt so _so_ **good** , and that awful flame in her stomach was replaced by a much more enjoyable heat that seemed to pool in her lower regions. Itachi was absolutely delicious, leaving Kagome's head spinning as she tried to taste all of him.

Her hands roamed his muscular upper torso slim fingers tracing patterns on his skin as she tried to deepen the kiss,and this time, she purred along with the voice in her head.

She continued grinding herself on the man, and was very pleasantly surprised to find a protruding bulge had begun rising.

She loved this so _so_ much.

Kagome wanted to go all the way, she wanted Itachi to take her and make her his. At the thought of his mark branding her, fantasies of him sliding into her young body had her mewling out in ecstasy. She bit his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and that action alone was enough to help him regain his senses. In a moment he had thrown the small girl off of him, uncaring that she smashed into the bookshelf, a crack that he didn't care if it was her back or not, resonating throughout the room.

He was on her in a flash, his kunai ready to end her pathetic life. Never in his life would he have expected some, some...

He didn't even know what to call her

"Explain yourself right now."

He wasn't sure why he didn't just kill her, she had shamed him enough. To think he, Itachi, allowed the action to carry on for a couple moments spoke negatively of him as well.

Was he a pervert? Did he enjoy little girls younger than his baby brother? He wanted to kill the girl for her actions, yet the prominent bulge in his pants didn't necessarily show repulsion.

Was he a sex deprived freak?

He inwardly shook his head, he knew himself, her barely developed body did not strike any arousal on his part. He hadn't had the time to lay with any women in the past month, so his body would of course react to a females advances. But he was not attracted to her personally at all. He blamed the rest on shock

Yeah, it had to be.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You probably think I'm crazy, but I don't usually do stuff like. I just wanted it to end."

Kagome looked down in shame and humiliation. What embarrassed her the most was she didn't regret it. The warm feeling in her stomach still had not subsided, and for once she was at ease, comfortable, and the voice in her head was quiet.

This was bliss.

And the man in front of her had to be God, for only he could deliver her happiness.

And she would obey her grandmother's last wish, and follow him forever.

Not registering the killing intent that was radiating off her 'God', she made a silent vow to follow him to the ends of the world if need be, and swore herself to the man that so easily put out the flames she thought would have driven her to madness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiasme was confused. Given that most of the time he wasn't quite sure what was transpiring on around him, but this was too much.

"Hey Itachi, that little brat is following us?"

He glanced back once more to make sure he was seeing things properly. Because if he was then that meant that crazy little girl from yesterday was following them around town.

Well more like following after Itachi, as she hadn't spared him a single glance since this morning, too intent on following the prodigy like a lost puppy.

Itachi continued to ignore his partner, a little offended that Kiasme assumed anyone could follow him without his knowing. The events of last night flashed through his mind, and he had to mentally suppress an awful feeling boiling in his stomach.

For once, the young genius felt shame, embarrassment over the actions he had partaken in the previous night with the young girl.

He was too old to allow hormones to cloud his judgment. At 21, he had passed that stage of a pubescent boy whose lust overcame rational logic. Of course he hadn't initiated anything, but those seconds where he had allowed the girl to continue her actions were enough to burn the feeling of her lips in his mind. His actions confused him, even now, he wasn't sure as to why he had allowed the obviously unstable girl to follow him.

Flashback:

" _Leave, before I decide to end your pathetic excuse of a life."_

 _He dismissed the girl, not wanting to gaze upon for even a second longer, the face of the child, who held the audacity to kiss him in such a way that left his heart racing. Itachi wasn't a virgin by any chance,and to have this small slip of a girl, barely a woman, stir such feelings in him, actually angered him._

 _The girl didn't even flinch at his half thrown insult, instead choosing to gaze up at him as though he was a God, worthy of worship._

" _Don't send me off. Please. I can help you, with anything you want. Me being the last Higurashi has to mean something to an Uchiha. I'm worth something to you aren't I?"_

 _The little girl's voice cracked with desperation, her pleas further sickening him. She made as though to grab him, but at the last moment decided against it. Her thin arms trembled with fear, afraid the one she graced with her reason for living, would abandon her._

" _Please."_

 _Kagome was almost hysteric. Terrified he would throw her out. She would sell her soul thrice over if it meant she would have this man by her side. Would slaughter all if it was he who was to bathe in their blood with her. Her hysteria renewed the flames once more, the pain so intense the small girl almost cried out._

' _ **Stupid little girl. If you allow this man to leave, I shall kill you myself'**_

 _Her heart constricted tightly in her chest, the voice was already back._

" _I can help you, with whatever it is you are trying to accomplish. You wouldn't join the Akatsuki for nothing right? Whatever it is. I'll lend you the powers of the Higurashi clan to aid you."_

 _The girl looked deranged, and obsessed and finally glancing down at her, he felt almost bad. He had feared at one point that his actions would have led Sasuke to this stage, mentally unstable, deranged, but thankfully Sasuke dealt with trauma in the way he had hoped._

 _Speaking of Sasuke…_

" _Whatever it may be?"_

 _His words were barely a whisper, now staring straight at the girl. Kagome's eyes light up, a small smile on her face._

" _Anything, and let my soul be the oblation upon which you reap the yield."_

End of Flashback

Kagome was finally happy. A cute smile adorned the equally cute young girl as she followed Itachi. She had on a simple, but pretty pale pink kimono, her hair tumbling down her back in ivory locks. Itachi was far taller than her, and glancing up at him felt like gazing at heaven itself. He was her God, the one who delivered her from the flames of Hell themselves.

The only thing wrong with everything, was the ugly fish guy who kept glancing at her. Kagome found him beyond repulsive and refused to even learn his name.

Once again, Kasme could only stare. What the hell was going on?!

"Um Itachi, is she going back to the hideout with us?"

Receiving no answer, Kiasme just gave up trying to understand. Hey, it was Itachi who would be in trouble and not him for bringing some kid back to the Akatsuki secret hideout why should he care?

Itachi wasn't even quite sure what he was doing. Never before had he made a decision without fully contemplating the extent of his choices. The prodigy glanced back quickly at the small girl, not too surprised to find her staring up at him.

He was beginning to suspect the girl may be just a tad bit obsessed, not to mention he was also pretty sure she wasn't in her right state of mind.

But looking at her now, with her kimono on and that ridiculously large grin on her face, one might mistake her for just a regular girl.

No one would assume that she was the last of an ancient and powerful clan, that she was the only survivor of an experiment to genetically modify children, nor would any assume that she was mentally unstable.

Kagome Higurashi resembled an innocent porcelain doll.

" _ **Has he really saved you little one?"**_

 _Hai, he has_

" _ **He is not God"**_

 _Yes he is_

" _ **God is not a regular man"**_

 _He is our God_

The voice in her head seemed pleased with the answer, a long drawled out purr resonating throughout her head. Maybe the voice was a feline of some sorts.

Everytime she closed her eyes to rest, the voice would resume the questions. The fish man had long since begun snoring, and Itachi was no where to be found. Kagome's eyes burned, demanding rest, but the voice never ceased her questions.

" _ **We will worship him?"**_

 _Forever_

" _**Yes we shall, he is to be ours."**_

 _Yes_

Getting up, Kagome made her way to the nearby stream. It seemed as though she was doomed to never sleep. The voice in her head had never been so talkative, and almost sounded giddy to her.

" _ **He is not yet aware of our usefulness."**_

 _What do you mean?_

" _ **You must show him your abilities soon. Prove to him we deserve to stand by him"**_

 _Hai, now shut up._

She splashed some water on her face, and let out a sigh of relief when she no longer heard the voice. She preferred it when the voice was quiet.

The next day the trio set out again. For where exactly, Kagome wasn't sure. Itachi had yet to spare her even a single glance, and after spending almost an extra fifteen minute making sure her hair looked extra nice, it really bothered.

"Ano, Itachi-san?"

Kiasme looked at the small girl, surprised she was speaking. Why was she still here?!

The prodigy glanced back at her, disinterest written all over his face.

"Do you like my hair?"

She nervously twiddled her fingers, a small blush on her face. His stomach twisted painfully, more than aware that she looked even younger than she already was. She was so small, her petite stature making her resemble a 12 year old. And yet, he had kissed her, allowed her to fondle him.

The girl needed help, serious mental aid. Yet he chose to allow her to follow him, more intent on using her for what he needed.

This would be the last thing he gave Sasuke before he died. His last gift to the little brother he cherished with all his heart. He knew his imouto was power hungry, a trait he had instilled in him, and this small girl would be more than enough to quench his hunger.

"Hn"

The prodigy made up his mind. It wouldn't be the first time he had to choose between morals and his little brother. The choice would always be Sasuke.

A beautiful smile adorned Kagome's face, her heart racing at what she believed to be a yes.

Her resolve hardened, she would die before she left him, and so help any that would wish to harm him.

AN: Mostly just a filler chapter, but I hope it was okay. Summer break is here so expect more frequent updates. :)


End file.
